


She-Wolf

by ALCzysz17



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Continue from 'First Kiss' prompt, Cunnilingus, Day 9: Friends with Benefits, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lyanna Stark Lives, More backstory context, Sansa the she-wolf, Smutty, This got super long since it is a super late posting, first time blow job, jonsa, time skip, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Sansa hadn't realized she missed him until he was gone, hadn't realized how much she wanted him as well. Three years later, he and his mother come to visit for a moon or so. Sansa finds that she craves Jon even more than she had years ago, and so this she-wolf is on the prowl! Jon Snow better watch out!Day 9: Friends with Benefits





	She-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts), [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> Hello all! So this is a super late posting, but I have finished my midterms and immediately went on vacation in the mountains with my bestie for both my spring break and her graduating from UNCG with her bachelors. We did tons of things and I had little time for writing, but I did a little and now that I am home I hope to get my other prompts done ASAP! So, this is only vaguely reviewed over so expect some mistakes and errors. 
> 
> That being said, this is a sequel to the 'Day 1: First Kiss' prompt! Hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> FYI: Sansa is fifteen closing in on sixteen while Jon is eighteen closing in on nineteen, I did place the warning up since she is underage in this. 
> 
> Gifted to: 
> 
> riahchan for being super awesome and reviewing my stories.  
> Tubbylita for pretty much the same things, lol.  
> Janina for reviewing and being an awesome writer! I need to read #1 crush, I stopped when I got bogged down, but I will return! 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for the support y'all!! It really means a lot to me, so seriously, thank you and enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

Sansa was nervous. She couldn’t stop twiddling her thumbs as she stood with her family to welcome her aunt and cousin back to Winterfell. She hadn’t seen Jon in three years now, having gone back to Storm’s End for a while with his mother and stepfather. It was strange, thinking of that whole family dynamic.

Robert Baratheon murdered Rhaegar Targaryen whom took his betroth. Sansa knew the story well. Aunt Lyanna almost died from birthing fever, but Howland Reed had known a way to help her, thus saving her life. Her father named Jon considering aunt Lyanna hadn’t woken up for weeks. During that time her father protected her cousin from his best friend. Jon didn’t get to officially meet his mother until he was almost six moons old. Robert came for his betrothed and found out about Jon. Her aunt relented that she’d marry him as long as he did not harm her child.

He gave up the throne to his brother, Stannis whom married Cersei Lannister and took his bride and unwanted stepson to his home at Storm’s End. Her father worried for Jon’s wellbeing, but he shouldn’t have it seemed. Through the passage of time, Robert grew to care for the boy, even going as far as to allow Jon to call him ‘father’. Sansa remembered eavesdropping on her parents and hearing them discuss the whole thing. They came to agree that Robert forced himself to like Jon for Lyanna’s sake, but eventually he did not have to force it.

Jon was still a ‘Snow’ though, still considered a bastard because Lyanna’s supposive marriage to Rhaegar was disavowed thus resulting in Jon’s bastardry. Her aunt couldn’t have any more children after him though and somehow, she kept a surprisingly tight leash on her lord husband, so he had no more bastard children of his own aside from the few he already had before her awakening and marriage to Robert. Jon and Edric Storm were the only two acknowledged by Robert formally though Jon is through the marriage between his mother and stepfather.

That being said, Sansa knew that it was a point of contention between the two considering whom would be Lord of Storm’s End after Robert Baratheon. From what Robb has mentioned of it, Jon didn’t much care to be lord there, preferring the coldness of the North verses the stormy gloom of the Stormlands. Edric Storm believed he should be Lord for the mere fact that he is of noble birth and not born from the disgraced Targaryen dynasty. It was a messy business as Jon had hit the age of eighteen and since neither have a betrothal yet, it would stay a messy business.

It was the reason why Jon came to ward with them for a few years while Edric warded in Storm’s End. Sadly, aunt Lyanna missed her son, and even Robert missed his stepson as well. Jon left two moons after Sansa got her first kiss from him and her eyes were opened to her cousin.

She lightly touched her lips in remembrance. She sneaked a second kiss right before his departure. Jon visited her last to say his goodbyes. He made things awkward between them, shying away from her when they were alone, but she didn’t miss the way he openly stared at her. Sometimes nibbling on his bottom lip while staring at hers.

Sansa took the initiative once more, walking right up to Jon and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

“I hope you have safe travels, cousin.” Jon swallowed, eyes unfocused as she spoke against his still lips. He had just enough thought process to lean forward and press his lips more firmly against hers.

Jon pulled away when they heard Arya shout down the hall for him. “Till we meet again, Sansa,” he said in farewell, lifting his hand to brush back a few loose strands of her hair from her face.

“Till then.”

Sansa’s stomach fluttered at the memory, remembering the taste of his lips so vividly. Time had seemingly flown since then though. Sansa had grown taller and more beautiful from what she was told, many boys danced with her during feasts, but none held her attention. Her mind kept going back to her cousin throughout the years. Her brother, Robb had kept constant correspondence with Jon, reading his letters to them and helping Robb compose his responses.

Each of them would write their name and tell Jon about life in Winterfell. In the beginning Sansa hadn’t known what to write, posing a question of ‘how are you’ to start. Even through writing Jon was awkward, but slowly their responses became less stiff and words flowed more easily. Sansa couldn’t wait each week for Jon’s letter then.

She was immensely jealous when her father and brothers got to go to Storm’s End for a moon while she, Arya and their mother went to the Riverlands for a moon. Sansa found herself thinking about Jon so much, he consumed her every thought; more so than when she caught him kissing Sarah. Luckily the Kennel Master’s daughter married a year earlier and left to her husband’s home.

Sansa hated competition.

Before Jon left she felt like she was constantly competing with the older girl. Though Jon was awkward with her, he never tried to ignore her, or avoid her. She supposed he didn’t know how to act with her and her sudden interest in him. She silently and internally berated herself for the way she perceived Jon for his bastard status; he was so much more than that. He was so caring yet shrewd, friendly and yet standoffish and perceptive with such observant eyes.

It was like her eyes were wide open to him now, nothing got passed her when it came to Jon. No one could hold a candle to him, and she wanted him so badly.

Sansa breathed deeply to try and settle her tummy as they heard the calls from the battlements. Their guests have arrived. She glanced at her siblings to see similar expressions of excitement and anticipation. The wolves lingered about, waiting to see their kin as well. She looked over to see Lady sitting at attention, her ribbon flickering in the wind as Nymeria tumbled with Summer and Shaggydog. Grey Wind snorted at them, turning his large head to the main gates of Winterfell as though he knew who was coming.

She noticed her aunt Lyanna first, bursting through the entrance with exuberance. A wide grin on her lips with sparkling eyes. Her aunt was so beautiful, but she was tough too. Sansa remembered her father commenting how Lyanna was a mesh of her and Arya. She was also her favored aunt too. Aunt Lysa was so strange, closed off and Sansa swore there was something off about her mother’s sister; Arya agreed. Her aunt Lyanna though, she had fond memories of her aunt reading her stories and singing songs together.

Arya had fond memories of her playing swords behind their mother’s back. Her aunt tried to gain Sansa’s interest in such things, but she found no such thing, so she left that sort of play for her sister and aunt to bond over. Lyanna jumped from her horse with such grace, running forward to fling herself in her brother’s waiting arms.

Hearing more horses, Sansa turned to take in the rest of the party including the one person she waited on and longed to see most. Jon shook his head at his mother’s wild display, getting off his horse much more slowly than she. Sansa took in his grown form.

He was taller than he was three years earlier, his shoulders had broadened too, with thick muscles underneath the tightness of his tunic. His hair was just as crazy with dark curls as it had been before, but there was a thick beard encircling his mouth and edging on his jawline. He looked like a man, full-grown and her stomach fluttered at how more handsome he was. Not so long ago she had thought Jon to be homely in appearance, only looking comely when she watched him kiss Sarah, but it seemed he had come into his facial features even more.

Heat burned in her cheeks as she gazed at him. While her father was preoccupied with her aunt Lyanna, Robb had moved forward, embracing their cousin tightly. Before she could blink, her younger siblings ran for him, having been unleashed from their formed line to hug their cousin. Sansa heard yipping and glanced at the wolves to see all of them (including Lady) running up to Ghost, nuzzling and barking in their excitement. It was such a happy occasion, she peered over to her mother to see her smiling warmly at the scene.

Catelyn Stark hadn’t always seen eye-to-eye with Lyanna, but over the years they had come to a better understanding of each other. Still Sansa could see how shocked her mother was when her aunt released her brother to embrace her good-sister. Sansa turned back to catch Jon’s eyes watching her, he tipped his head to her; awkward as always. She smothered a pleased smile though, approaching him to give a kiss to his cheek in greeting.

She didn’t miss the way his cheeks heated at the kiss.

Before long they were directed into the Great Hall where food and refreshments waited for them. Sansa nibbled at her food, listening as her aunt recounted their journey up North. She couldn’t stop her eyes from roving over to where Jon was located by Robb, talking to him quietly while his mother spoke. He seemed like same old Jon, only older.

Sansa couldn’t wait to get him alone.

A tingle floated through her body at the thought of cornering him and kissing him like she had been wanting to do for ages. She wondered how his lips would taste now? If his beard would feel nice, or be a hinderance? There was a small bit of lingering insecurity in her though. Would he even want her kissing him? That single thought kept her at bay, made her draw her eyes down to the lines within the wooden table they sat at.

What if he had met another girl back at Storm’s End? The thought had crossed her mind a time, or two, but she usually pushed it away, believing that Robb would have said something before Jon’s arrival. Unless he withheld that information? Sometimes Robb received a separate letter from Jon if their correspondence was too long, maybe he had then and wished to keep it secret? Anxiety welled inside her chest, but she quickly pushed it back, beating the distracting thoughts away.

What good would worrying do her? Nothing, it’d only give her something to linger upon and lose her bravery over and Sansa was no craven. She looked back up, gasping quietly when she noticed Jon’s eyes on her again. He blinked once then quickly averted his gaze to his mother, she watched as his throat bobbed with a hard swallow.

Maybe she had nothing to worry about at all…

\-------------------------------------------

Catching Jon alone was becoming a chore. Every time Sansa thought she could corner him, he’d have someone there like one of her brothers, or Arya and every time she did find him alone, someone would call out to him or suddenly join him. It was very vexing. It was like everyone knew her plan and went out of their way to sabotage it.

Sansa huffed in aggravation as Jon was called by Robb just as she found him alone. It had only been three days since he and aunt Lyanna had arrived, she had plenty of time, but that didn’t change how annoying it was all becoming. The longer the time it took for her to get to him, the more she craved him; it was starting to border obsessive.

Yet she was nothing if not determined, and so she planned and planned on ways to catch Jon off-guard. Sansa walked through a hall towards her chambers, thinking of her plans when she looked up to see the man on her mind standing by her chambers door, hands clasped behind his back as he leaned against the stone wall, thinking. She stopped abruptly, surprised to see her cousin by himself for once and at her chambers, nonetheless.

“Jon,” Sansa called out questioningly, arching a brow as she took him in. Jon whipped his head around to see her, smiling awkwardly as he bowed his head in greeting.

“Sansa,” he replied warmly.

“How are you?” She asked, biting her lip. How are you? Really, as if she didn’t know he was doing well.

“Well,” he mumbled, pulling his hands in front of him as he peered over at her thoughtfully. “I haven’t got to see you much these past few days.”

“Everyone wants to be with you,” Sansa commented with a shrug.

“Everyone, but you?” He asked curiously. Sansa pursed her lips together. Of course, that wasn’t true, she had been trying to get him alone for a while now, but he didn’t know that.

She shrugged softly, turning her head slightly to the right with her eyes down casted as she said, “I’m your least favorite cousin so…”

“No, you are not!” Jon suddenly yelled out, pushing off the wall to stand before her, his hand drawing her face back, so his dark grey eyes could peer into hers; see into her. “You are…different-not the same as-I don’t…” Jon stumbled over his words, mouth opening and closing as he tried to communicate what she was to him. Sansa felt her cheeks heat up at his struggle, smile slowly expanding her lips.

“I’m different though?” She inquired impishly. Jon slowly nodded his head, brushing his thumb across her cheek from where he cradled it so gently yet there was a heat in his gaze. He looked as though he were a wolf about to devour a lamb that he so desired, it was all she needed to push him. “Prove it.”

Sansa whined deeply in her throat as Jon’s lips collided with hers, devouring her almost entirely. Her back was directed then pressed into the stone wall by her door, his hand cradling her skull while the other dug into her hip. It was so different from the last two kisses they shared, it was hungry, it was desperate, and it was a long time coming. Sansa pushed against him, dragging her hands down the front of his leather doublet. She gripped the material tightly, seemingly pulling him closer and pushing him away.

His mouth slanted further against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Jon waged war within her mouth, battling her tongue aggressively, showing no mercy as they kissed. It wasn’t enough though, Sansa thought, she needed more from him. It wasn’t enough to get his lips back on hers, it wasn’t enough to feel him pressed into her body. She wanted more, she needed more. She felt like a monster, craving for something she knew she shouldn’t have, but she didn’t care. Jon was all she wanted, had been for three years now.

Had been since that day she spotted him slipping his tongue into Sarah’s mouth.

Sansa forced her tongue against his, pushing his back into his mouth and following for a counterattack. Jon groaned within her mouth, gripping her braided hair to tilt her head in retaliation. She loved it. His tongue wrapped around hers, pinning it into his cheek as he showed his dominance between them. Sansa reached up to wrap her arms around his neck to pull her tongue away and bite down on his bottom lip.

“She-wolf,” Jon mumbled as they pulled back and both tasted his blood from her bite. He didn’t look put-off though, actually there was even more heat in his gaze, molten hot and all consuming. She felt like she was on fire.

“Did you expect anything less?” Sansa asked confidently, smirking as he shook his head. He gave a small smile.

“Guess I shouldn’t have, no.” It was strange how confident he was when it came to actions yet otherwise he was seemingly bumbling and awkward with her. Curious, but she liked it; a lot.

“Jon-Hey Jon!” Sansa stopped as they heard her little sister’s voice echo around them. Jon immediately backed up from her, putting a good foot between them as Arya rounded a corner and came to a halt before them. She glanced between them with her brow furrowed and a speculative expression before she directed her gaze on Jon. “Jon come on! We’re going to ride to the Wolfswood with father and your mother!”

Before Jon could say anything, Arya was grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Sansa watched as they left, Jon glancing back at her briefly as they turned the corner and then they were gone. She felt cold without his arms around her body and her mood dropped immediately. Darn her sister!

Sansa licked her lips, realizing there was a bite of blood on them. She couldn’t remember if Jon had any himself, no matter. She had her proof, it was all in the kiss. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Maybe Sansa didn’t love Jon entirely, but she cared about him and she knew he cared about her; that was enough for her.

\-------------------------------------------

Sansa waited for Robb to walk away, leaning back against the wall around the corner as her brother spoke to her cousin. She lightly tapped her foot, dancing her fingers against each other while Robb and Jon talked and joked. Her cue was coming, she just had to lie in wait.

“Robb!” Jeyne Poole called out, possibly waving at him shyly as she approached the two. Sansa let a little secret of her brother’s to her best friend, one that involved finding her cute and liking her smile. It was all the push her best friend needed to approach her brother.

Sansa smirked as she heard mumbled words between them then Jeyne asking Robb to come with her for a moment. She waited until she heard lone footsteps coming her way before coming out of hiding.

That was her cue.

Jon mumbled her name in surprise as Sansa placed her hand in the middle of his chest, pushing him backwards as she directed him. He stumbled at first, but upon seeing the smile on her lips he grew more confident with each step, allowing her to lead him where she wanted him. She only stopped when she led him to a small cove, hidden in a darken part of the corridor.

He said her name again, the tone sweet with a hint of heat that set her blood on fire. Sansa pressed her entire body against him, breathing deeply so he could feel her breasts. Jon swallowed and that was another of her cues. This time it was her lips devouring his, nipping, biting, licking and kissing like wild animals. Sansa couldn’t get enough of his mouth, his hands running up and down her back, swiping her hair away so he could trace the bumps of her spine.

Her hands combed through his wild hair, pulling at his curly strands as they tore at each other’s mouths. She didn’t know how long they kissed, but it was long enough to need air. Sansa whined at the loss of his lips, moving hers down his bearded jaw to scrap her teeth long the column of his neck, pulling a groan out of his breathless throat. She nibbled on his skin, tasting the salt lingering there. She loved it.

Jon’s hands moved down her back, cupping her bottom to knead the flesh as she kissed and bit his. She could feel wetness gathering between her thighs, pooling within her smallclothes as he touched her. She could also feel his reaction as well. The hardening of his cock pressed insistently against her abdomen, showing he was just as affected as she was. Sansa pressed tighter to Jon, licking a strip up his throat to press a kiss tenderly to his lips.

His hands kept her held to him as his eyes kept her pinned in place. She could barely make out the dark grey, rimmed around his widening pupil. Her breath was shaky as she gasped from the sight, he looked completely besotted with her. It was more than she thought, more than she felt for him. A small part of her knew it was wrong to continue with him, to continue when knowing that he felt much more for her than she did for him.

Yet the guilty feeling didn’t stop her from kissing him again at that moment. It also didn’t stop her from cornering him two days later for more kisses and touching, nor did it stop her from kissing him at the godswood a week later.

Sansa felt the guilt bearing down on her, but it still did not stop her from enjoying Jon’s affections. It was like an agreement between them, they both gained something between each other either way. She found nothing wrong with the silent arrangement they had with each other and Jon hadn’t voiced any disagreements thus far.

She was planning on another encounter when Jon beat her to it. Sansa had been walking towards her lessons, moving past the kitchens when a hand came out of nowhere and attached itself to her wrist, tugging her into the kitchens. She yapped at the tug, barely stopping herself from shouting for help once she noticed the dark hair.

Jon led her this time, going right for the pantry. She glanced around to see that no one was around as she was enclosed within the food pantry. She was placed firmly against the shelving behind her, her lips tingling as she waited for his. His never came though.

“I want to try something, Sansa. Something that is…not proper, or appropriate,” Jon stated solemnly.

“What is it?” Sansa asked curiously, wondering what exactly it was that warrant such seriousness.

“It,” Jon coughed uncomfortably. “It requires you lose your smallclothes.”

Sansa’s mouth dropped open, gazing into Jon’s eyes to see he was very, very serious. The thought of removing her smallclothes to allow him to do what he wanted gave her chills and caused her to start soiling the fabric of her smallclothes. She pressed her thighs together, biting down on her bottom lip.

“Then do it,” she said, slowly tugging up her skirts to reveal her boots then her stockings to his dark gaze.

“Tell me if you don’t like it.”

He glanced between her revealed legs to her eyes, smiling at the amount of trust she was giving him. Jon then dropped to his knees abruptly, shocking her at his eagerness. He glanced up at her periodically as he untied her smallclothes, his fingers shaking as he moved with anticipation. Sansa swallowed drily, feeling her legs shake slightly as she waited to see exactly what Jon intended to do.

Her face flamed up when her smallclothes fell to the ground, revealing the curly auburn hairs on her mound to his gaze. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. Sansa wetted her lips, her fingers tightly grasping her skirts as she watched him run his fingers up and down the fronts of her thighs soothingly.

“Yeah?” Jon questioned firstly, peering up at her.

“Yes,” Sansa answered firmly, biting down on her lip.

The shelving behind her supported her back as Jon lifted her right leg over his shoulder, exposing her lower lips to him. For a moment he seemed to wait with bated breath, taking her in then his face was buried into her cunt. Sansa gasped loudly, drawing in shaky breathes as Jon proceeded to mouth at her lower lips, sucking at the soft skin so gently.

Sansa rolled her head back, gazing up at the ceiling of the dark pantry as she felt his lips move against her, opening to press his hot, wet tongue to her folds, sliding through him to taste her wetness. It was strange, yet soothing and pleasurable. She rarely touched herself down there, knowing how Septa Mordane disapproved that sort of behavior. It was unladylike. Yet that hadn’t stopped her from touching herself once or twice.

It never felt anything like this though.

Jon groaned into her wet flesh, echoing into her skin that made her brokenly gasp at the tingle of pleasure then he was flicking his tongue at the nub she found once before, sending more tingles through her nerves. Sansa tugged her skirts higher, balling the fabric in one hand to card the fingers of her right through his curly hair. He groaned again in appreciation of her actions. He was sucking the nub now, drawing gasps and moans from her lips. It was almost too much and yet not enough, she needed more pressure.

“More,” she moaned, using her leg over his shoulder to slowly press her cunt into his mouth, rubbing up against his beard.

Jon obliged to her whims, opening his mouth wider and sucking at her wet flesh harder. She felt the strange pressure at her entrance, something pushing into her slowly. She realized it was his finger, thick and calloused as it pushed into her. His finger was so much thicker than her own, she felt fuller with it pushing inside her. Her moans filled the small pantry, barely covering the noises of Jon sucking and swallowing her juices and his own moans that mostly got trapped into her flesh.

Sansa rutted against him, feeling a building pressure inside her body. She breathed deeply, dragging her eyes down to gaze at his dark head buried between her thighs. It was visual pleasing seeing it there, she wanted to see his head there more often now; needed it. His finger brushed her soft, spongy muscles inside as his lips closed tightly around her nub, sending that building pressure into crescendo.

She was falling, her body quivering at the powerful release that came over her. Jon barely caught her, forcing her to land on him than the cold stone flooring where she shivered and shook from her peak. They were both breathing hard, gasping for air for two different reasons. Sansa laid against Jon, feeling his heart pounding against her chest with his arms enclosed around her.

“Did-Did you like it?” Jon inquired breathlessly, stuttering his words as he gulped for air.

“Yes…yes…” Sansa responded in kind, willing her heart rate to lower.

“Good, good.”

\-------------------------------------------

Five times.

That was how many Jon had gone down to his knees for her. Five times of his mouth doing wonderful, delicious and naughty things to her cunny while she tried to keep quiet. Five times he sucked on her nub while fingering her entrance and even pushing his finger inside her while he mouthed at her. Five times she hit that peak, each more powerful than the last.

Five times.

Still it was not enough.

Sansa craved more, wanted more, needed more. At night she had dreams of Jon coming to her, sneaking into her chambers and eating at her cunny as though she were dessert for him, he seemed to enjoy it almost as much as she did. Her dreams though didn’t stop there, Jon would proceed from there. He’d strip them both naked and he’d take her maidenhead, claiming her as his own.

Half of her was disturbed by her dreams, knowing that they should never got that far when she had yet to be betrothed, but the other half of her wanted it more than anything else. Wanted to feel Jon’s cock inside her, breaking her maidenhead and taking her for himself; other lords be damned.

She knew though that Jon would never consent to it. They maybe naughty right now, doing the things they did with one another, but when it came to her maiden’s gift, he would never consent to taking it. It was unspoken, much like everything else between them, but it was the one line drawn in the dirt that Jon would not cross. Sansa knew that to be right and honorable of him, but that didn’t stop the want she felt for him. That didn’t stop her many thoughts that easily disregarded that unspoken line, hoping for something more.

Craving for something more.

She was being very, very naughty. Sansa nibbled on her bottom lip, keeping her sly smirk at bay as she waited for Jon to come into his chambers. She snuck in a few minutes ago, hiding beneath his desk. She had thought a lot about what Jon had been doing for her, so much so that she figured what he did could easily be done to him as well. She had never seen a cock aside from her baby brothers when she had to help bathe them as babes, but never a grown man’s. Thusly, she intended to change that.

Jon should be coming back any moment, having left his desk to speak with her brother, Robb further down the corridor. She used that time to sneak in and figured she had better access to his cock from underneath the wooden desk. Excitement swirled inside her gut, spreading out to her limbs as she waited for him to return.

It was a few minutes later that Jon returned, sighing deeply as he shut his door. He didn’t immediately return to his desk, mulling around the room, doing whatever as Sansa couldn’t see what and before long he pulled out the chair from his desk to sit and scoot in.

Thinking quickly so he wouldn’t accidently kick her, Sansa reached out and grasped his kneecaps, startling him.

“What?!” Jon called out, moving to stand before stopping when he realized whom it was. “Sansa? What are you doing?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she stated smoothly, smiling brighter at his dumbfounded expression.

“By hiding under my desk?”

She shrugged her shoulders then continued with, “I wish to return a favor.”

Jon opened his mouth though he was at a loss for words, leaving his mouth gaped open as he realized what she meant. Sansa licked her lips, smiling more slyly as her fingers rubbed his knees. “Would you like me to return the favor?”

“I-you-I-you don’t have too!” Jon mumbled distractedly, glancing between her and her wandering fingers that moved up his thighs.

“Well good because I want too.”

Her fingers came to the top of his breeches, slowly pulling at the strings that kept them tied. Jon was all stuttered breath and tense as he allowed her to work his breeches loose. She wondered if this was what Jon had felt when he first untied her smallclothes in that kitchen pantry a few days ago? This vibrating anticipation to do something one has never done before. It was invigorating and empowering, and she loved it.

Jon moved to lift himself, so she could pull down his breeches when there was a knock at his door. They both jumped at the sound, Sansa barely keeping from whacking her head on the desk. His name was called out through the thick wood, sounding like Robb on the other side. They connected eyes then the thought came to her.

Smiling almost sinisterly, Sansa gestured for him to scoot in, hiding her and his legs effectively. Jon called out to Robb to enter as she waited with bated breath. Her brother started talking about something or another, Sansa couldn’t be quite sure as her mind was so focused on the hard lump in Jon’s smallclothes. What would her cousin do if she continued? Would he be mad at her later? Probably, but the opportunity was too great to not take the risk.

Sansa allowed her fingers to crawl up Jon’s pant leg, aiming closer and closer to the bulge in his smallclothes. She smirked upon hearing him stutter as he spoke, his hand coming down to swat hers away. A giggle got stuck in her throat at his lame attempts at dissuading her from her current action. Quickly she enclosed her hand over his covered cock, giving a soft squeeze as she heard his barely contained groan.

Robb was talking loudly, moving about the room as he most likely gestured with his hands as he spoke. Sansa could only imagine what Jon’s face looked like, he was probably portraying his signature brooding face to keep her brother from figuring that there was something wrong with him. She hoped he could keep his face stern then because she had no intentions of stopping, whatsoever.

It took some maneuvering without Jon’s cooperation to release his cock from his smallclothes, but she did it and felt triumph upon doing so. The light was hitting just right that she could make out what his cock looked like as she wrapped her hand around it. His skin was immensely soft to the touch, yet hard as well; peculiar. Her hand tingled from where she touched him, taking in the veins in his cock and as she pushed her hand up the excess skin moving with her to cover the head of his cock that peeked through.

Pulling her hand back down revealed the leaking head to her gaze then it became hidden as she moved her hand back up. Sansa continued this pattern, intrigued by Jon’s different anatomy. Half of her was grossed out by his cock while the other half couldn’t stop touching him, wanted to touch him even more. Swallowing back her mild disgust, she leaned forward to brush her lips against the length of his cock. There was a rumble in his chest at the gesture and any disgust from before dissipated immediately.

She brushed her lips again and again before slowly drawing her tongue out to lightly touch the tip to his hot skin. She gave little kitten licks, ending with a kiss to the tip of his leaking head as she pulled his skin down. Sansa licked her lips, tasting the wetness there. It was salty, strange but not terrible. She glanced up to see Jon looking right at her, his eyes completely black then he was looking back at her brother who was still talking.

Sansa decided to go for it, opening her mouth as wide as she could and enclosing his cock within. She could taste more of the saltiness of his seed as she moved down his cock, she gagged a little when his head hit the back of her throat, she’d only gotten barely half of him in. Sansa figured that she could use her hands for the rest and started swirling her tongue around him. Jon said something to Robb, asking him to leave because he was busy.

His cock was pulled from her mouth when she heard the door shut.

“What in the Old God’s name are you doing, Sansa?!” Jon almost shouted, eyes wide and dark.

“Returning the favor,” she commented easily then crawled after him to take his cock back into her mouth.

Jon groaned loudly, his hand coming to comb through her braided hair, messing it up though she cared little for it. His grip tightened in her hair as she sucked on the head of his cock, bringing forth more moans and that rumbling in his chest that she realized was more like a growl. Her thighs clenched together as she continued to pleasure Jon, allowing him to direct her so she was bobbing her head up and down his cock.

Her teeth slid against his cock and he groaned loudly, stating he was sensitive. Sansa took that as to be more careful, so she lightly caressed where her teeth touched him, soothing the slight pain he must have felt. Each time she went down his cock her throat unconsciously swallowed as though she meant to eat him whole, it made his cock head hitting the back of her throat easier.

Jon kept mumbling her name, pushing her hair out of her hair as he helped her move up and down his cock. Her eyes flitted up to see his glazed over, breathing harshly and completely undone. Sansa had never seen Jon like this before, so thoroughly open and relaxed. There was a curious fluttering in her stomach at the sight, knowing that it was her that made him like this and her alone.  

Suddenly Jon was trying to pull her off, mumbling, “Sansa, you must get off, you have to get off.”

She didn’t want too though, she knew his peak was coming and she wanted him to reach it, and he couldn’t do that without her mouth. Sansa ignored his warnings, bobbing her head faster spitefully as he groaned at her stubbornness. Her name echoed around the room as he peaked, shooting his seed into her mouth, she was unprepared for how quickly and how much came at her. She tried to swallow what she could, pulling his softening cock from her lips as she coughed a little with his seed dripping down her chin.

It was even saltier than before, but not entirely awful. Jon grabbed a clothe nearby, wiping his seed from her chin and lips as he looked at her with such loving eyes. Another flutter went off in her stomach, an even bigger fluttering came when he dropped to his knees to kiss her salty lips. Then he was pulling away, begging her to let him return the favor once more.

Number six happened with her laying on his bed and Jon Snow burying his mouth and tongue in her cunny.

\-------------------------------------------

Sansa was anxious, pacing back and forth in her chambers with her nightgown on and her hair braided for bed. Jon and her brothers had gone with her father to the Umbers holdfast for a week, leaving her and Arya behind with their mother and aunt Lyanna. She missed Jon terribly while he was gone, but most of her time was distracted by spending it with her aunt.

She’d forgotten how much fun being around her aunt Lyanna was. The stories she had, both adventurous for Arya and romantic for Sansa, the songs she knew and just being around her was always so lively. Her aunt Lyanna was so different than her lady mother, yet they both had a fierceness to them that was similar. Sansa admired them both almost equally.

It was during that week she learned more about her aunt and finally asked her questions she was always so nervous to ask. Questions about Jon’s birthfather, Rhaegar Targaryen and questions about how she made being with Robert Baratheon work.

Lyanna and her sat in front of a fire the previous night, speaking of everything and anything. It was then her questions came up. Sansa watched her aunt’s pensive expression as she took all her questions in, sending a small smile at her to show that she wasn’t angered by her inquisitiveness.

“You have asked some hard questions, niece,” Lyanna commented lightly, stroking Lady’s head as her direwolf sat between them. Sansa drew her gaze down, feeling embarrassed by this need to know. Maybe learning more from her aunt would allow her to figure out the confusing feelings she had regarding her son.

“You do not have to answer, I was just curious,” Sansa stated softly, bringing her gaze back up to see her aunt giving her a knowing look.

“You’ve always wanted to know, you have only just gained the courage to ask now.” Sansa knew her cheeks were blushing even more now, the certainty in her aunt’s voice told her there was no need to lie, so she nodded her head. “Well, where to start?” Lyanna mumbled, leaning back in her chair to gaze at the fire.

“Start at the beginning.”

“Aye, alright, so the beginning it is…”

Sansa reclined in her seat, listening as her aunt recalled how she first came across Rhaegar Targaryen, how she was crowned his queen of love and beauty and how she cried at his mastery of the harp and singing. There was a glow to her cheeks as she recalled her memories. Lyanna spoke of her mission to not marry Robert at all costs, agreeing to become Rhaegar’s second wife just to escape her betrothal.

Then there was the regret. Deeply settled lines in her face came out as she spoke of learning about her father and brother’s murder at the hands of the King. Bedridden from sickness during her pregnancy kept her from leaving the tower in Dorne, she cried for her family and the shame that she felt for allowing things to happen this way when she had only wanted to not marry Robert Baratheon. Her aunt’s eyes became glossy though no tears came as she spoke of her regret and shame.

Her story went up and down as she spoke. Her happiness of her brother, Eddard coming to her rescue, she gushed how much of a true Knight her brother was to Sansa. She then spoke of her happiness when she finally woke to meet her son, to be able to hold him in her arms. She said Jon was beautiful, so beautiful. Lyanna only had some regret for what happened to Rhaegar, but she felt worse for Elia Martel and her children.

“If I could take back everything that happened, I would, in a heartbeat, but I cannot, so I must bear this guilt for the rest of my life.”

“Do you regret Jon?” Sansa asked quietly, barely uttering the words as her heart clenched at the thought of Jon’s mother regretting him.

“No, never. He is the only good thing that came out of my bad, selfish decisions,” Lyanna said immediately, reaching over the grasp her hand tightly within hers. “I have many regrets, but Jon will never be one of them.”

Sansa nodded, smiling as she gave her aunt’s hand a squeeze. Sighing, Lyanna spoke on about her initiate reservation of her marriage to Robert and how she always assumed he was finding pleasure with others as she was so cold during the beginning of the marriage. He didn’t though. True to his word, Robert took to training to work out his tension. Keeping his amazing physique as the years slowly went by. Her aunt said she wasn’t sure she would ever want Robert like she did Rhaegar, but eventually it did come and in the form of something she never thought before.

“Jon was six, training in the yard with some of the other lads. Robert wanted him to be strong though he was never truly close with my son, he still looked out for him. Jon got hurt, slipped in the mud and whacked his head against a rock. I only heard about it after, Robert acted though, picking Jon up and racing him to the maester. I found him holding Jon’s hand, begging him to be okay for my sake…and for his own.

“It was then I realized how much Robert cared for both of us, it was then I realized…I…may care for him a small bit as well. We could never have children together, as you know well, but I welcomed him back in my bed after that and…things got better for all of us.”

Sansa smiled. Robert had come to visit during Jon’s time at Winterfell with their aunt Lyanna, she remembered the way they acted around each other. The softness in Robert’s eyes as he gazed at her aunt and the smile that came to Lyanna’s lips when she caught him watching her. They weren’t openly romantic together, but it was there, only through subtlety did one notice the way they were always turned towards each other. Her aunt was more withdrawn while her husband would grasp her hand, or touch her hair, cheek, and even her bottom playfully.

She hadn’t meant to see him goosing her like that, but she witnessed it and her aunt smacked his arm, but there was a bright smile on her lips. Sansa thought about how Jon would knead her bottom when he ate at her cunny and blushed deeply.

“Jon likes you, did you know that?” her aunt commented lightly, bracing her chin on her knuckles as she looked at her. Sansa whipped her head up, coming out of her thoughts to blink owlishly at her aunt.

“What?”

“Jon fancies you, Sansa. Ever since you started writing to him in-depth, he could not wait for his weekly letter from Winterfell. He tried saying it was because of all of you, but then he only stashed away your responses in a box, under his bed, ripping the paper and separating yours from your siblings. It’s very sweet.”

Sansa swallowed drily, her heart beating quickly inside her chest as she brought up the image of Jon meticulously ripping her responses from the paper and placing it with others, separate from her siblings. It brought up the memory of her sneaking into Robb’s chambers to take one letter in particular from the rest. Sansa had asked about the rainbows that would come after the storms and Jon had been so detailed in his response, so prosed with such beautiful words, she just had to have it. She had read over it numerous times, creasing the letter and wearing the sides of it down from her touch.

She still had it, hidden in her jewelry box, underneath a loose panel so no one could find it but her. It was after that letter they started to speak more freely, finding more to talk about each week. Another fluttering erupted in her gut.

“Aw, sweetheart,” Lyanna said considerately, reaching over to tip her chin towards her aunt. “You like him too, don’t you?”

“It’s not what you think,” Sansa said bashfully, abruptly jumping to her feet to escape her aunt’s knowing gaze. “It’s late, I must go to bed. Goodnight, aunt Lyanna.”

She couldn’t hurry out of the room any faster, Lady running after her as she escaped to her chambers for the night. During the day her aunt would smile at her knowingly, especially when they received word that Jon and company would be back that night.

So, she paces back and forth, her fingers and hands twiddling around each other as she anxiously waited to hear her brothers bounding down the hall, her indication they were home.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized there was something more between them. Sansa kept trying to gloss over it being love, trying to consider any other route than love, but that was what it was...

Love.

She loved Jon Snow, she was in love with her cousin, Jon Snow. Sansa’s body shook heavily as she gasped for air, dropping down to her knees as the revelation came over her. He was everything she wanted in a partner, sweet, kind, strong and gentle. Considerate and giving, knowledgeable and shrewd, and so strong, stronger than Robb even. He was everything she wanted in a husband and so much more than she could have imagined.

Sansa stood up quickly, stumbling over her long skirt to get to her jewelry box, opening the little drawer and pulling up the broken paneling to reveal the folded-up letter. She pulled it out gently, unfolding it until she could see her name in Jon’s handwriting. She read over the description of the rainbows that appeared after the storms, ending with how she would find it magical and he hoped that she’d be able to see it one day.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She was in love with him, truly.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door causing her to jump and drop her letter. Sansa wiped at her face, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that she had been crying as she called for whomever to enter. Her door creaked slowly then a ball of fluttering unleashed inside her belly as Jon poked his head between the frame and her door.

“I-ah-I wanted to make sure you were aware that we had made it back fine,” Jon stated unsurely, his brow furrowing downward as he took in her red face and possibly her glossy, wet eyes. “Are you okay, Sansa?”

How long ago was it that he’d say ‘my lady’ instead of her name? How long ago had they become so intimate with each other that formality meant nothing?

“I missed you,” Sansa said instead, rushing forward as Jon slipped through the door, closing it just as she collided into his chest. “I missed you so much!” she uttered brokenly as his arms closed around her, her body shaking as sobs left her mouth.

Jon cooed soothing words into her ear, bracing her in his arms as she clung to him desperately. “I’m right here, sweetling, right here.” His words warmed her chest further, made the fluttering in her belly warm over into her limbs. Sansa pulled back to gaze up at him, staring into his eyes so he could understand how much she missed him, how much she loved him.

“I love you,” Sansa said breathlessly, reaching her hands up to enclose his face between them, pulling him closer. “I love you, Jon Snow.”

His lips pressed into hers, a shudder running through him from her words, no doubt. Then he was kissing her as though his life depended on it, taking her words of love and swallowing them whole as his tongue tangled with hers. Sansa pulled his hair from the tie at the back of his head, clutching his strands within her fingers so he could never draw away from her. Jon seemed to have no intention in doing so, dragging his hands down her back to cup her bottom cheeks in each hand then he was picking her up as though she were a feather.

He set her down on her bed, crouched over her as he continued to devour her lips. Sansa tugged at his hair, relishing the burn of his beard on her chin and cheeks. She bit down hard on his bottom lip, reminiscent of the first day they kissed when he was so hard to come by alone. Jon groaned into her mouth, squeezing her bottom cheeks in retaliation. He wrenched his mouth from hers, breathing heavily.

“I love you, Sansa Stark,” Jon professed, his voice huskily and deep. Sansa felt like she couldn’t breathe, she knew he did but hearing those words spoken from his mouth meant so much more than her knowledge ever could.

“Take me.” Jon frowned, shaking his head ‘no’. “Please, Jon, take me. I want to give you my maiden’s gift, only you, please,” Sansa begged knowing that they shouldn’t, she begged knowing it would only cause trouble down the road for her, she begged knowing it will never feel like this with anyone else but him.

“Sansa,” Jon started, tipping her chin up as he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. “You won’t ever have to beg me, if this is what you want then the answer is ‘yes’, my love.”

They never fully striped before. Another unspoken agreement. Sansa figured it’d be harder to progress if there were clothes in the way. It was also a reason why they settled for never doing anything within each other’s chambers though Sansa disregarded that agreement once already. They would never be taken by desire if they kept their clothes in place and locations where they must be quick.

There was no such motivation now though.

Sansa’s nipples crinkled and stiffen as cool air touched her breasts. Jon drank her in, lightly swiping his thumb over one nipple in wonder. She didn’t give him time to do much more as she pulled at his leather doublet, tugging at the buttons to loosen them up. He moved to help her, removing both the doublet and tunic to his bare chest. Sansa felt as enraptured by his chest as he was by hers.

His muscles were well pronounced, showing his strength as she touched his skin. Jon let out a deep sigh, twitching when she repeated his action by flicking her thumb across his nipple.

“You’re beautiful,” they both said together. Jon chuckled as Sansa giggled.

“There is no going back, once we continue, Sansa,” he remarked solemnly, brushing her hair back from her face. She liked hearing him say ‘once we continue’ than ‘if we continue’, she liked knowing that he intended to continue as she wanted.

“I know. I want this, Jon. I want you and only you.” His face looked redder now, heating up at her words. Jon licked his lips, small smile twitching in his mouth.

“Aye, you and only you,” he returned then he was kissing down her neck, tasting her skin.

Sansa raked her nails down his back as he closed his mouth around her nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud so it puckered to his attention. He switched to her other breast, closing his teeth around her nipple to tug the flesh lightly. She cradled his head to her breast, relishing the way his mouth suckled at her. It made her wonder why they hadn’t done this part sooner.

Jon moved down her ribs, kissing each indention and biting her stomach that caused her to gasp and giggle at the feeling. Her smallclothes were tugged away, flung across the room without a care then he was devouring her in another way, with another pair of lips. Sansa keened and cried, biting down on her finger to keep from being loud. Jon stroked her nub with his tongue, ran the wet, hot flesh through her folds then he was at her entrance, closing his mouth around it and sucking.

She rutted her cunt into his mouth, encouraging him with her movements as she tried trampling down on her noises. His name was pulled from her lips though, mumbled around her teeth and finger as he tormented her nub into submission. It was his name, spoken more clearly as she peaked, curling forward as pleasure travelled through her being. Jon stood up from the bed to work his breeches off, letting the pants fall along with his smallclothes.

Standing up, his cock jutted out from his body, pointing at her as though it were choosing her. Sansa smiled at the thought, reaching over to run her fingers along the length. Jon came back over her then grasped her waist to roll over on his back with her sitting on his stomach. She felt a tad dizzy from that move, giving him a questioning look.

“I don’t want to hurt you, this way you have control.”

“How though? It doesn’t seem right, Jon,” Sansa commented with a bit of confusion. She felt his cock touching her bottom cheek, it felt strange.

“Ride me like you would a horse,” he jokingly responded, dropping his legs flat so she could scoot onto his thighs with his cock in front of her.

“You know I’m a terrible rider.” He merely shrugged, placing his hands on her hips while brushing his fingers up and down her skin.

“Because you don’t like it. You might like this though.” He winked at the end and Sansa couldn’t help but laugh at his lame joke, smacking his chest lightly.

She looked down to his cock, leaking lightly from the tip as it stood to attention. His cock seemed ready to be ridden, she thought, and it was very imposing. She scooted up until she felt his cock pressed into her abdomen, it almost reached her navel. If she were to be honest, she was nervous. She knew that the first time would hurt because he would be taking her maidenhead, she was told that after the first time it shouldn’t hurt but she wasn’t told that she’d get pleasure from it.

Remembering his finger though and his tongue said otherwise. It wasn’t as pleasurable as touching her nub, but she felt something when he caressed her insides with his finger or tongue. “Take your time,” Jon mumbled, rubbing his thumbs on her hip bones.

Sansa rose onto her knees, leaning forward as his cock pressed against her mound then her lower lips. She grabbed a hold of his shaft, pushing it back and feeling around for her entrance where she placed the head of his cock at. Sansa allowed some of her weight to go down, pushing his cock’s head into her entrance where a slight sting started, forcing her entrance to accommodate the girth of his cock. She bit her lip, working her way down his length.

It stung more than anything else causing her to pause every few seconds, but it wasn’t as horrible as she initially thought and speculated with Jeyne Poole. With a deep breath, Sansa seated herself upon Jon, taking him the rest of the way in and ripping a moan out of his mouth as well. It burned a bit too, making the experience uncomfortable for her, but the look of pure bliss on Jon’s face was more than worth it.

“How do you feel?” she asked, bracing her hands on his stomach.

“I should be asking you that,” Jon muttered, opening his eyes to gaze heatedly at her. “Amazing, you feel so…amazing.” His face flushed, and Sansa smirked.

“No, I’m sure there’s more than amazing. Tell me, tell me everything.” Jon looked like he’d rather not, but after a moment of deliberation he conceded.

“Tight, so tight like putting on leather that is too small for me and so wet and hot, it reminds me of your mouth but so much more.” Sansa flushed this time, feeling her belly warm at his words.

“Would you like me to move?”

“Only when you are ready,” he said without skipping a beat, giving her hips a squeeze of assurance.

“I think I’m ready then.”

Sansa slowly moved up his cock, using her thighs to lift her up then slowly she brought herself down, she assumed if it was like her mouth then moving up and down would be similar. Her muscles continued to burn some, but it was receding slowly much to her relief. Jon helped her with her movement, taking some of her weight so her thighs burned less from exertion.

At one point his cock slipped out of her from rising too high. She laughed as she repositioned him back, dropping down much more abruptly than she meant to and causing them both to moan. It was then that she started to feel some pleasure from the act. Slowly Jon incorporated more movement on his part, lifting his hips upward as she came down, it was awkward, but it didn’t lack in how pleasant it was.

Jon was clearly enjoying it more than Sansa was, but she liked the expression on his face as they moved, the way he relaxed with her and showed every bit of pleasure in the way his lips opened to moan and the way his eyes clenched shut at a burst of pleasure. It was starting to feel good for her even more, building towards another peak. Jon groaned inside his chest, quivering and shaking as he suddenly peaked.

Sansa smiled at her name on his lips as he thrusted up into her twice then collapsed on her bed, breathing heavily. She could feel his cock twitch inside her, feeling a strange warmth that could only be his seed. The realization of his seed inside her came over Sansa.

“I shouldn’t have…inside,” Jon groaned, clapping a hand over his face.

“I’ll get some moon tea, don’t worry.” He looked skeptical though.

“How are you going to come across moon tea without your parents finding out?”

“I will figure it out. Jon, I don’t want to worry about that right now, I just want to be here in this moment with you,” Sansa stated softly, pulling his hand away from his face as she leaned over to kiss his lips. She shuddered when his cock popped out of her.

They both glanced down to see the mix of his white seed and the blood of her maiden’s gift trailing down his cock and onto his stomach. Jon got up to clean himself off, coming over and letting Sansa clean the mess from her as well before she convinced him to cuddle with her.

Sansa promised it would be only for a few minutes, that she wanted to feel all his flesh, warm and hard against her softness for a little while. Jon conceded, holding her to his chest as he ran his fingers down her spine.

It would only be a few minutes…only a few minutes…only…

“What is going on here!?” Sansa jumped at the screech that came from her mother’s lips. Jon jumped with her and she barely kept her furs tugged to cover her chest as they took in her mother, red in the face and shaking with anger.

“Mother!” Sansa started but Catelyn cut her off, screaming at the top of her lungs at Jon for violating her daughter. Her father came stumbling in with Robb on his heels and her aunt Lyanna for all of them to witness.

Her father looked murderous then disappointed, Robb looked mildly confused and a bit angry while her aunt Lyanna looked sad. Her mother continued to scream at Jon, calling him every name she could think of while he took it all in. Sansa tried to explain how it was her idea, but it seemed like no one cared to listen.

Catelyn flung Jon’s breeches at him, so he could put them on underneath her furs then her father was dragging him out with Robb as her mother turned to look at her with such disappointment. “I thought you better than this, Sansa.”

“It was my idea! Please, don’t punish him because of me!” Sansa pleaded, tugging her nightgown on to be more presentable.

“Your son raped my daughter!” Catelyn screamed next, turning on Lyanna with flying red hair.

“Excuse me, from what I’ve heard I think this has been clearly consensual. Don’t throw allegations of my son around,” Lyanna shouted back, red in the face with her fierce grey eyes, the eyes of the Starks.

“Well he learned from the best, hadn’t he,” Catelyn flung back, opening Sansa’s door so hard it clacked against the stone wall on the other side. “I want you and your son out of my home, now!”

“Mother, please!”

“Not another word, Sansa!”

Her aunt looked back at Sansa with sad eyes; sad, understanding eyes.

Sansa stood on the battlements as her aunt and cousin left Winterfell that afternoon. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she watched them leave on horseback, her heart skipping a beat when Jon turned to look back at her. She made sure her hair could be seen, so he knew it was her watching them. Jon stared back for a long minute then turned away, probably from his mother calling as she had continued when he stopped.

She hoped this wasn’t the last time she saw him, she hoped her father could work something out between her mother and aunt. She hoped her father would listen to her and try to understand. Sansa jumped when an arm came around her shoulders, squeezing her arm.

“I love him, truly I do,” Sansa stated with a thick throat.

“I know you do,” Robb acknowledged, rubbing his hand up and down her arm soothingly. “He loves you too, he told me when we were away.” She pulled back to look at her brother in surprise.

“But you seemed angry at him.”

“Yes, well I thought he would propose a betrothal before a bedding, like we had spoken about,” Robb said sternly, turning his gaze outward. They could no longer see their cousin and aunt though.

“I begged him, Robb, truly it was me.”

“I am sure it was, you are stubborn like that. Jon would never have stood a chance.” His words brought a smile to her lips. Sansa turned to lay her head on his shoulder, tears watering in her eyes again.

“I don’t want anyone else, I want him,” she asserted, letting her tears escape her eyes as Robb curled his arms around her.

“I know, I will try my best to help you both, I promise.”

Sansa nodded, burying her face into her older brother’s chest as she sobbed. She remembered her aunt’s words of regret, how she regretted many things, but she never regretted Jon. Sansa agreed with her, she regretted pushing him like she did and for not realizing her feelings sooner, but she would never regret the time they had together; never…

 

 

 

*To be continued* - Day 12: Telling Jon she’s pregnant

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am evil!! There will be more from this universe!! Hahahahaha!!! I guess y'all can guess what will happen next, but anywho I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
